The day that fairies cried
by SakuraIchigoDark
Summary: 'The day that the fairies cried' was a tragic day in fairy tail history. Abandoned, these children are trained to kill a certain someone, as proof of their servitude, their family name was replaced with that of the person they must kill. Only then may they be reunited with their family, or so they think, after all, they don't know that they are trained to kill their own kin.


_Everyone in fairy tail was becoming parents. But someone was lurking in the shadows someone that would seal Linnea's and Farrisa's, along with the other fairy children's, fate. _

* * *

_'Never take a newborn from their parents... unless you want the apocalypse on your doorstep..._

* * *

Prologue

"Gajeel, take this seriously, will you?" Levy moaned at her husband from the other side of the table. The Redfoxes were trying to come up with possible baby names, but so far all of Gajeel's suggestions had been rejected.

"I am being serious." He replied, his statement betrayed by the fact that he had two chopsticks in his mouth and was pretending to be a walrus. Levy took a deep breath, determined not to let her hormones get the better of her. "We are NOT. Naming our child Hurricane." She could feel her patience wearing thin.

"But-"

"NO 'BUTS!'" She snapped at her husband. "She's a child, not a tropical storm." Levy continued, emphasizing the key word 'child'. Gajeel sighed in defeat. He picked up his pregnant wife, and sat her on his lap. Silently hoping that she changed her mind about the name.

* * *

"SON OF A B-" Gajeel attempted to muffle his sensitive hearing for many reasons. First of all he couldn't bear to hear his wife's screams during childbirth, and, secondly, he felt uncomfortable with his innocent bookworm screaming such profanity. Key word, screaming.

A few seconds passed. Minuets. Hours. Eventually a nurse called Gajeel over to Levy's room. Gajeel was speechless. There, in the arms of his small wife, bundled in lilac blankets, where two, even smaller, children. Gajeel moved to stand next to his wife. Her face, although adorned in sweat, was beautiful and full of joy as she looked at the two little ones in her arms.

"Looks like there's finally someone shorter than you." Gajeel nudged his wife slightly. Who in turn looked up at him with big chocolate-hazel eyes and whispered, breathlessly.

"Twins." She smiled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock." Levy hit him lightly_-'how the hell did she do that when she's holding twins?'- _as if the kids would pick up on it immediately. Gajeel silently asked to hold one of his daughters, Levy handed him the slightly older of the two. "What? Don't trust me with the smaller one?" He asked in mock hurt.

"She's got a weak body, Gajeel, she needs lots of nutrition if she's gonna get strong. Which means I need to feed her." Levy lectured her husband as he cradled one of their daughters to his chest. Levy's one squirmed slightly when she felt her sister leave. "God they're gonna be inseparable, aren't they?" Gajeel moaned. The script merely giggled at her dragon slayer's attitude to their daughters' closeness. Levy cooed softly, before holding the young one to her breast to suckle.

Gajeel blushed at the sight. _'How the hell is she so confident when she's got a kid latched onto her breast?' _He wondered. Levy giggled again. "It's perfectly natural, Gajeel." She said in an attempt to coax her husband into facing her again. He was about to reply when his own bundle-of-a-child started to squirm. He held her awkwardly towards his blunette wife, who looked at him at him as if to say,_ 'It's a child. Not a bomb. Also, I'm kind of busy here.'_ He sighed before holding the child close, yet again.

His eyes darted around the room to make sure no one was watching, then pulled the little one close to his face. She gurgled with delight and nusseld against his face, stroking one of his many piercings, in the process. He grinned as she became fascinated with the iron studs that she could only feel and smell.

"Farrisa." A beautifully content voice whispered.

Gajeel turned to face the owner of the voice. "She seems to like iron. So why not Farrisa?" Levy gave Gajeel an angelic smile as she said so. Gajeel let the name repeat slowly on his tongue "Farrisa..." His blank expression grew into a sly, foxy grin. "Farrisa. D'you like the name?" He asked the child who was the subject of discussion. She giggled in delight.

"What about her sister?" Levy asked, snapping Gajeel back to reality. He looked down at the now sleeping girl. He set Farrisa next to her sister, who almost immediately shuffled closer to her twin. Gajeel rolled an "L..." experimentally.

"Linnea?" Levy muttered. "What do you think Gajeel?" She had barley turned to face the man when all of a sudden, his lips crashed upon hers and they exchanged a passionate kiss. "Sounds fuckn' fancy." He muttered as they broke away. "Just like her midget mother." He mocked, gaining him an elbow to the gut.

"We'll decide middle names later then... How's Lu-chan and Natsu dealing with their kid?" She asked.

"Brat's got pink hair." Gajeel replied, before taking a swig of water.

"I hope she and the twins get along. Come to think of it, imagine if one of Lu-chan's kids married one of ours..." Levy let her imagination take over as she started to plan out the love life that will frolock between her daughters and Lucy's kids. Gajeel spat out his mouthful of water. He looked at his wife as if she had grown two heads. "No way in hell, are any kids' of mine gonna have any kind of relationship, with a brat of salamander and bunny girl." He warned his wife. She waved the comment away, before allowing a nurse to come in and put her two dearest treasures to sleep.

* * *

"You sure about this?" The dark mage asked, pulling up her deep purple hood.

"Orders." Was the only reply she got. She gave a solemn nod as they made their way towards the children of fairy tail. They stopped in front of a glass wall, that showed all sorts of children, took a quick glance, and continued on their way to a white washed room that temporary housed a sleeping, bluenette bookworm and her newly born twins.

The female figure almost glided across the stone floor, until she reached the bundles of joy. _'I can't disobey orders. It'll be quick. They're a danger to the magical world. I'll be punished if I don't.' _She chanted in her head as she moved her hands to the throats of the new arrivals. She was about to lock her fingers around the first one's neck when the little one giggled in her sleep, and then it hit her. _'Why CAN'T I disobey orders?' _Her hands darted back to her side. _'The counsel kidnapped me at birth, raised me as a dark mage and made me kill my parents. All because I was a "threat" Why should I ruin the lives' of these little ones?' _She left the children unscathed and marched over to the window. She grabbed her companion and took her leave.

* * *

The next few weeks were bliss for the whole of fairy tail. Levy and the twins where home with Gajeel, Lucy and her little one -Lucy and Natsu were still arguing about their daughter's name and so she was temporarily dubbed 'Layla'- were also discharged from the hospital and there was even news of more pregnancies and births from other guild members. True to Levy's words Linnea's body was a bit frail but the doctors assured her, and Gajeel, that she'd be fine as long as she got proper nutrition. Farrisa had a strange habit of shielding her sister if there was a fight. Lucy's little one wouldn't be able to get to sleep unless there was a fire in the room, one of her parents held her or unless she cuddled two keys that Aries and Loke had given her. Her brother, Ig, wouldn't leave her side for a god-damn minuet, Yuki just stayed by his mother's side and Amethyst held a sword to anyone who tried to pick the newborns up.

However fairy tail's bliss was about to turn into hell.

Standing outside the guild hall was a distinct feminine figure. Her face was adorned in tears, her loving partner was no longer with her. True to their word the counsel had punished her and now she was forced to finish the job she had never started. "Dar-them-uem" The words snaked out of her mouth and evaporated into the air. She soon turned tail and left, not having the stomach to look at the parents' faces as their little ones were taken from them.

* * *

*Sniff*

The guild stopped mid brawl to gaze at whatever had made the strange noise.

*Achoo*

Gajeel hoisted both of his children up and scrambled over to Levy. Natsu did the same with 'Layla'. Both males had no idea what to do and begged their wives to do something.

"It's probably just a cold." They both told their husbands, but after much pestering (and a two year old, with a sword, almost threatening them) allowed their dragon-slayers to get the young ones checked out by a doctor.

* * *

"It's probably just a cold." A nurse assured the dragon-slayer fathers "But I guess we could get them checked out." She sighed, motioning them to bring the children over. Natsu and Gajeel sat on the waiting chairs knowing that their wives would want their children back soon. A few minuets later Lucy and Levy-with a few other fairies in tow-where bolting through the hospital to their husbands. Erza requested that her own daughter, and the other fairy children, were checked out.

"GAJEEL!"

"NATSU!" They screamed.

"What's wrong?" Both males asked in unison, as they made their way to their wives.

"Charla had a vision." Wendy stated, from behind the females, bringing everyone's attention to the unconscious exceed in her arms.

"I suggest you get your other child checked out as well, Natsu, Lucy." Came a cool voice from their right. "I also think we should get Juvia checked, to make sure her child is all-right... and Yuki, no doubt he's still clinging to his mother's side and isn't here yet, though" Erza continued. Never taking an eyes off of her daughter.

"Why? What the bloody hell hap-"

"Gajeel." Levy whispered, wiping a few tears from her eyes and out on an angelic smile. "I think they should have the same middle name."

"Juvia would also like her children to share the little one's middle name." Juvia said, from her place in Gray's arms. Allowing a nurse to take her son to a hospital room.

"It _would_ breed familiarity between the new generation." Erza muttered, from her thoughts.

"What's this about same middle names? We want in, don't we, Luce?" Natsu chimed in from next to the blond.

"Don't I get a say in all this!?" Gajeel almost yelled. All the fairies just looked at each other in silent agreement...

"No."

After many hours of bickering, panicking and 'compromising' (more like the females saying 'no.') they all came up with the perfect middle name for their kids. Leviathan.

It pleased the dragon slayers, in that 'Leviathan' was/is a great wyvren. It pleased Gray and Juvia because Leviathan is also known as "Lord of all waters" and everyone knew that if their child was a water mage it very well could be. Elfman thought it was manly (thus earning him a hit from Evergreen's fan who stated that their daughter shouldn't be manly.) It pleased Erza who saw it as a powerful and majestic creature, just like her daughter. Laxus couldn't care less but silently apologized to his son for making him put up with the crazies' children whilst Mira was bust swooning over everyone's love for the little treasures.

Upon being told that it would take a while for the test results to come back everyone simply made themselves comfortable and started to chat about... well anything. The conversation ranged from: Children to magic, Exceeds to dragons and, finally, parenthood, which then prompted questions similar to "So why call your kid 'Amethyst'?"

And answers ranging from "Because of her hair colour." to "Jellal choose it... (because of her hair colour)"

"So, Juvia." Levy turned to her fellow blunette, and away from Erza's friendly 'interrogation.' "Have you thought of baby names yet?" Juvia blushed.

"A...ano... Juvia is still a...*cough*ttempting to g..get pregnant and... even though Erza-san seems to think Juvia is already..." Juvia started playing with her fingers. Sensing her discomfort Levy attempted to change the subject.

"You don't have to think of any now I was just wondering if... um... Lucy did you call me?"

"Juvia thinks that she'd like to call Gray-sama's child 'Gruvia'" She muttered quietly, gaining the smaller blunette's attention. "That's a cute name. Is it by any chance yours and Gray's names mixed together?" Juvia blushed. "Thought so." Levy giggled childishly.

Everyone's antics were cut short by a doctor and nurse pair, trudging reluctantly towards them. Their presence made the air weigh worse than a lead weight. "A...ano, there's no easy way to brake this to you all but..." the nurse looked up from the floor, determined to look at everyone through her watery eyes. Everyone trusted the nurse before them, she was in charge of fairy tail's new generation, there was no way she would cry if something wasn't seriously wrong. "Your children have caught a very fatal disease that can be quite common amongst newborns, although I've never seen it claim so many children, and some of your kids are almost three years old, they are not dead but... I suggest you spend this time with them." She gave a low bow before hurriedly walking away before she could brake down in front of the parents.

"I'm guessing the cat's vision had something to with this." Gajeel growled. Wendy held the white exceed closer and gave an, almost-courtesy of her soft sobbing-silent, nod. The iron dragon slayer stormed off to find his children.

Everyone else soon followed, only separating at the last minuet to find their own children.

XxxErza+Jellal (Amethyst's hospital room)xxX

"Mama?" Erza Scarlet-Ferdananze (just Scarlet if the counsel was around) stopped as soon as she saw the big brown eyes of her daughter. She was sitting on the floor playing with her wooden sword and drawing pictures of labelled 'Mama, Papa, Me' Erza dropped to her knees and held out her arms. Amethyst ran into her mother's arms. Tears started to roll down her mother's face as she held her. The toddler picked up a picture to show her mother. "Mama, I drew mama an' papa an' me. Mama when will papa be back from his mission with Ulte and Merediee?" She asked in her innocent voice, not caring that she got Aunt Ultear's and Aunt Meledy's names wrong.

"H... He'll be visiting soon. I..in fact he'll be here any minuet now. Papa will be here soon." Erza sobbed, trying her best to put on a brave face for her two (almost three) year old, as she pulled out an emergency transportation lacrima (curiosity of a certain counsel member).

"Hey my treasures." A voice called out from the hospital window.

"PAPA!" Amethyst squealed, letting her father scoop her up and place a kiss on her and her mother's cheek.

Jellal and Erza listened intently to their daughter's ramblings as she explained all about her sword skills, the pictures she drew and the guild's new 'little sisters'.

The two parents never let they're eyes leave their daughter as her words became slurred and her eyelids started to fail her. No, their eyes never left their daughter's cute features, they memorized it all, from her big brown eyes, to her deep purple hair, they even memorized every frill on her dress. They memorized every detail as they held her close, and when her breathing dropped and her pulse drew fainter and fainter, they fell to their knees and sobbed into her silky, purple hair.

Their Amethyst Leviathan Scarlet-Ferdananze was gone.

XxxLucy+Natsu(Ig and Layla's hospital room)xxX

Natsu held Lucy's hand tightly as they raced down the hallway and burst into their children's room. They spotted their son and daughter glaring at a fire lacrima (which burnt nowhere near as brilliantly as their father's flames.) Lucy immedetly scooped up Layla and knelt down to hug Ig. Natsu joined in and enveloped his family in warmth. The two children gurgled in delight as Natsu lit his fingers and made the fire dance around them. Lucy risked a look at their delighted faces, it killed to think that in a few moments their faces will be... _'NO! Don't think like that' _Lucy mentally slapped herself. She twirled a piece of Layla's bubblegum pink hair, she didn't have much. Lucy dared to let herself think of what her future could be like. She'd grow into one of those cute toddlers that have chubby cheeks and her hair would be in two bunches. She'd become an adorable child with big brown eyes and long pink hair, and if anyone teased her, then her brother would beat them up.

Lucy turned her attention to her son, Igneel, or Ig for short. He had his mother's blond hair and his eyes were a mix of deep brown and powerful onyx, yet they had a fiery spark that reflected his father's personalty. Natsu seemed to forgotten about their children's situation, because he was laughing and happily enjoying showing his kids a flurry of fire tricks. Lucy sighed, oh how she'd miss Natsu being a father, she wanted to see him run and play with her and the kids, wanted to see him steal food from the picnic basket on a family outing and wanted, more than anything, for her children to live. Natsu's fire died down, his usually playful expression, now concerned and loving. Layla and Ig started to grow sleepy, still Layla kept a tight grasp on two rose-gold coloured keys.

"Are you in or are you out? Leave your things behind 'Cause it's all going off without you." Tears started to run down Lucy face as she sang to her children. Their eyes fluttered shut and Natsu placed his forehead to hers, encouraging her to sing through the tears. "So, let go, let go. Just get in. Oh, it's so amazing here. It's all right 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown." Tears flowed freely as the heartbeats' of the children, huddled in between the two mages, stilled. "Take care of Nashi, Ig." They sobbed.

Their Igneel and Nashi Leviathan Heart-Dragneel were gone.

XxxGajeel+Levy(Linnea and Farrisa's room)xxX

Gajeel stormed into the room that temporally housed his children. Levy rushed in after him, unable to completely keep up with his rushed strides. Gajeel froze when he saw his daughters, bundled up in lilac blankets, waving their arms in the air. Levy took the opportunity to dart past her husband and cradle the little ones. "There, there little ones." She cooed. The girls gurgled in delight at their mother's voice.

Gajeel couldn't bring himself to believe that these were the last moments of his little girls. They were to innocent, to pure, to be taken away so soon. If anyone in their family deserved to die, it was him.

"Don't you dare think that." Levy hissed. Tears forming in her delicate coca-hazel eyes. She turned to face her husband. "I know what you're thinking and don't you DARE think that." She threatened. Gajeel visibly swallowed, mavis women were scary when they wanted to be. Levy locked her husband with a death glare. Her attention was brought back to her daughteres when tears started to prickle their eyes and quiet sobs escape them.

"I'm sorry. Was mama being mean?" She cooed to the twins.

"They could never be scared of you." Gajeel muttered as he rested his wife's head against his chest. "If anything they'll..." He stopped as the room fell silent and he felt the inquisitive looks of two almost-newborns stare innocently into him. Levy giggled as she saw her husbands expression. Gently, she eased one of the children, Farrisa, into his arms. Father and daughter stared at each other for a good few minuets until she made a sound that made Gajeel gasp and almost made Levy succumb to her emotions. She laughed. She looked into the face of her father and laughed. The moment was cruelly bitter-sweet. It was the first time she'd ever laughed... but it would also be the last.

Noticing that Linnea was looking at the transition with assessing eyes, Levy gently swapped the girls around, so that Gajeel could hold Linnea. Gajeel stared, in confusion, at Farrisa until Linnea forced his attention onto her. Unlike her sister, she didn't laugh, nor did she have a staring match with Gajeel, she simply smiled and hugged his arm.

When she looked up, she gave Gajeel a quick blanc look of pure innocence, before giving him a purely angelic smile.  
In those moments he knew what type of people his daughter would've grown up to be like. They'd be strong, fearless, forgiving, beautiful and nothing short of angels -Who would have thought that a dragon could father angels?- But the one thing that left him winded was their eyes. _'Their eyes...'_ He thought. _'They're just like...'_

"Gajeel..." Levy whispered softly. He snapped out of his thought to see his bookworm tearing up at the sight of the twins, who were drifting in and out of conciousness. He pulled levy close, and allowed the girls to squirm into each other's close proximity. Their breathing became peaceful as their eyelids fluttered once again. "Take care of your sister." Gajeel growled confortingly into their ears, as they fell into a deep slumber. Levy choked out a gut churning sob as she fell into Gajeel's embrace. Tears made their way down Gajeel's cheeks as he join her sobs, in that moment he wasn't the feared iron dragon-slayer Gajeel Redfox, he was a father who had just lost his beautiful daughters.

Their Farrisa, and Linnea, Leviathan Redfox were gone.

XxxGray+Juvia(Yuki's room)xxX

Blue. That colour described so much of Gray's life. From the ocean blue of Juvia's tosseled locks, to the deep aquamarine of his son's eyes. He looked down at his son. Yuki Fullbuster. He was a shy kid, he'd cling onto his mother's leg at every chance he got and rarely spoke (well that had more to do with his age.) He may be a strange kid -well what chance did he have of being normal when his mother is a stalker and his father an exhibitionist?- but His parents and loved him no matter what.

And now he was being taken away from them.

He was just over a year old (same age as Ig.) He hadn't even learnt magic yet and he was being taken away from them. IT. WASN'T. FAIR. DAMN-IT! Gray smashed his fist into a wall. "G...gray-sama? Juvia is wondering if prehaps Gray is angry." _'You don't say' Gray smirked at the thought. _"Is Gray-sama angry at juvia?"_ 'What? NO' _"If only Juvia was a better mother then perhaps Yuki-" She was interrupted by Gray crashing his lips upon hers. He quickly pulled away, to stare into his love's eyes "There is no way you could be a bad mother to Yuki."

A smile graced the water mage's feature at her husband's statement (and delivery of said statement.) She turned to her son and knelt in front of him. "Yuki. Did Juvia ever tell you how Mama and Papa met?" The shy boy shook his head in response. "Juvia thinks it'll be a good chance for Yuki to see Juvia's and Gray-sama's magic." She said as she whisked the dark haired boy up, onto her lap, as she started to narrate the tale of how he met her Gray-sama. Gray even made ice models to illustrate her story.

Yuki loved magic and his mother's voice. He was so happy (and naive) that he didn't notice his mother's tears when he grew sleepy, or his father slipping an ice ornament into his pocket. He yawned, slowly his eyes grew heavier and he drifted into a calm slumber. Allowing his parents to cry and clutch their son's limp body.

Their Yuki Leviathan Fullbuster was gone.

* * *

That night ferocious storms rained down upon magnolia, the air grew cold, roads froze over, forests burnt, metal structures fell, animals seemed to join the chaos, weapons rose up to share their master's pain, and even the stars seemed to cry out. Screams filled the air, screams of the desperate, screams of the damned and screams of those who cursed kami for taking their children.

Amongst the chaos who would have noticed what was lurking in the shadows?

'The day that fairies cried' could have destroyed the whole of magnolia, and more, if the counsel hadn't intervened. They changed the memories of the fairy tail members and made it so their children never existed.

Years past and the fairies were blessed with another child... only to have it claimed by the same fate. Little did they know that lurking in the shadows, hidden by the counsel and their influence, where a guild's worth of children being trained to hurt, hunt and kill.

Their children were gone. They'd never get them back, not unless...

* * *

**I didn't do show some of their children dieing because you'd have gotten bored. I gave them all the same last name because well I liked the middle name 'Leviathan' but it'd be unfair to only give one of thm a middle name soooo there you go. See you next chapter ;)**

**meanings of names**

**Yuki- happiness, snow**

**Farrisa- Farris means iron. I added an 'a' to make it feminine.**

**Linnea- Girls are named this with a blue flower in mind.**

**Amethyst- Does this need explaining? =.=' It's a purple precious gem.**

**Layla- The name of Lucy's mother. (I know hiro decided on Nashi but... I STARTED THE FANFIC BEFORE HE DECIDED THAT SO... DYFJDFGFDJHJ)**

**Ig- Short for Igneel.**

**Gruvia- I ALREADY EXPLAINED THIS ONE!**

**Nashi- Hiro decided this it's the 'Na' from 'Natsu' and the 'shi' from the Japanese spelling of Lucy (Rushi)**


End file.
